Tiff
Tiff Ebrum is a girl from the Kirby Universe. and Kirby`s biggest supporter and most loyal friend She lives with her family in King Dedede's castle. Tiff is known to be the smartest inhabitant in Dreamland Tiff is the only one who has an ability to call upon the Warp Star when needed, because she is the one who cares about Kirby the most. Tiff is a young girl living with her family in Cappy Town She is about twice Kirby's height. Her skin is pale yellow, as is her long hair which she keeps in an ornate ponytail held by purple and orange clasps. She always wears a one-piece outfit which is pink on the top and green on the bottom, separated by a zigzag. She has orange feet and has large, expressive green eyes. Neither Tiff nor her family are Cappies The only similarity between them is the yellow skin color. Other than that, the design of their heads, eyes, and limbs are different.Tiff is best known from her intelligence and short temper. She loves to read, learn, and teach. Her favorite subject is marine biology, and she has a large collection of seashells. She also enjoys archeology. She's very interested in the environment and nothing annoys her more than when people like Dedede try to ruin it. However, Tiff is a very high-strung individual who gets angry easily, and is sometimes quick to resort to violence. (Though she's not always happy to.) Despite her intelligence, she tends to be very naive and idealistic, reflecting her youth and inexperience. She alongside her brother and Kirby end up meeting The B Team and Tiff thinks Bender wants to hurt Kirby. BUt Meta Knight sets things straight so she trusts the team. Tiff learns that her parents were killed by someone but she is shocked to learn Dedede didn't do it. So now she, her brother and Kirby set to find the killer. As a result of her joining the team, she recruits Cadence to help Eddy. Bender and the others send her the book they found about Descendants as she is a bookworm and can probably figure it out. She manages to learn about Descendant 3 and it's Bender's alley Scorpion The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Tiff returns like her friends to aid Lizbeth,The V Crusaders,and other hero teams to defeat The Robotic Empire,Phobos's League,The Sith Stalker, she and her friends will fight Customer Service again. Allies and enemies Friends: Kirby, Tuff, Meta Knight, The B Team Upcoming Allies: The Helper Squad,The Scorpion Squad,The Striker Force,The Omega League,The V Crusaders,The Speed Crusaders Enemies: King Dedede, Nightmare Enterprises, Iron Queen,Customer Service Upcoming Enemies: The Robotic Empire,Phobos's League,The Sith Stalker Voiced by: Kerry Williams Gallery tiff 1.png tiff 2.png tiff 3.png tiff 3-1.png Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Kirby Universe Category:Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Members of the B Team Category:Royalty Category: Sibling Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe